


Boleh Minta Temani?

by reva (revabhipraya)



Series: Izanami Nonton Konser [3]
Category: Original Work, The Last Brechkovsky
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Concerts, Gen, Plans
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/reva
Summary: Atas sarannya sendiri, Izanami menanyai kesanggupan Raka untuk menjaga nenek Minerva selama mereka pergi menonton konseritu.





	Boleh Minta Temani?

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

Caraka  
  
Raka-kuuun~ (　っ・ω・)っ  
Lagi sibuk gaaak? (　っ・ω・)っ  
Hai Nami  
Hai jugaaa (　っ・ω・)っ  
Nggak kok lagi santai  
Ada apa?  
Aku langsung aja ya! (　・`ω・´)  
Jadi gini Raka-kun!  
Aku tuh mau nonton konser GOT7! GOT7 itu boyband Korea yang anggotanya ganteng-ganteng semua! (/☆▽☆\\)  
Tapi konsernya di Hong Kong.... (´＿｀。)ﾞ  
Aku udah izin ke orang tua aku. Mereka ngizinin tapi gak bisa nemenin soalnya sibuk.... (´＿｀。)ﾞ  
Ryo-kun juga ngebolehin tapi gak bisa nemenin juga soalnya udah balik lagi ke Roma.... (´＿｀。)ﾞ  
Terus terus aku ngajak Mine-chan!  
Dan Mine-chan mau! (　・`ω・´)  
Oke  
Tapi?  
Tapiii Mine-chan nggak bisa pergi kalau nggak ada yang jagain neneknya di rumah (´＿｀。)ﾞ  
Jadi....  
Coba aku tebak  
Kamu mau minta aku nungguin neneknya Minerva selama kalian pergi gitu ya?  
IH KETAUAN (*ﾟ∀ﾟ)ゞ  
Iya bener.... (。･´д`･。)  
Raka-kun bisa gak?? (。･´д`･。)  
Aku nggak bisa pergi kalau nggak ada temennn (。･´д`･。)  
Hmm kayaknya sih bisa-bisa aja  
Kapan itu Nami?  
IH BENERAN?! ！！(゜ロ゜ノ)ノ  
Beneran wkwkwk  
Kapan?  
Konser di Hong Kong itu Agustus!  
Eh bentar aku lupa tanggalnya! (。･´д`･。)  
Cek dulu!  
Oke oke wkwk  
31 Agustus sampai 1 September!  
Konsernya dua hari?  
Iya! Tapi aku dateng sehari aja udah cukup kok! (o^ O^)シ彡☆  
Jadi dateng pagi ke Hong Kong pas tanggal 31, dateng konsernya, nginep semalem, terus besoknya pulang!  
Raka-kun nggak usah lama-lama jagain neneknya Mine-chan!  
Bisa nggak? (。･´д`･。)  
Bisa sih bisa  
Minerva sama neneknya oke gak?  
Mine-chan lagi nanya neneknya!  
Nanti aku kabarin lagi Raka-kun kalau Mine-chan udah ngabarin aku!  
Oh gitu  
Oke deh okee  
MAKASIH BANYAK RAKA-KUN ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
NANTI AKU BELIIN MERCHANDISE GOT7 ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Samasama Nami  
Wah wkwkwk gak usah Nam  
Loh kenapaa? (。･´д`･。)  
Aku nggak masalah kok beliin merchandise buat Raka-kun!  
Biar Raka-kun tau bagusnya GOT7! (　・`ω・´)  
Nggak usah Nam wkwkwk  
Nyimpen merchandise gambar cowok kok rasanya agak gimana gitu....  
Hmm gitu ya (。･´д`･。)  
Terus Raka-kun aku kasih apa dong? (。･´д`･。)  
Oleh-oleh aja dari Hong Kong  
Pajangan kecil, magnet kulkas, atau semacamnya udah cukup kok  
Oh oke! (　・`ω・´)  
Nanti pasti aku beliin! (　・`ω・´)  
Haha makasih yaa  
Btw kalian perginya berdua aja?  
Iya! (　・`ω・´)  
Aku sama Mine-chan aja! (　・`ω・´)  
Hah serius  
Gak akan kenapa-napa tuh?  
Gapapa kok! (　・`ω・´)  
Aku kan udah gede! (　・`ω・´)  
Bukan masalah itu Nami duh  
Bahaya loh pergi ke luar negeri berdua gitu aja  
Ih nggak apa-apa kok!  
Di anime banyak yang pergi bareng temen-temennya aja!  
Iya itu kan di anime--  
Ya udah deh  
Have fun ya di sana  
Hati-hati juga  
Oke siap! (　・`ω・´)  
Makasih Raka-kuuun! ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Iya samasamaa  



End file.
